Sick and Twisted
by LoverAndRival
Summary: They'll never find you. Never, because I own you. Cliffjumper/Sunstreaker. Contains non-con.
1. Chapter 1

This story contains adult content: Non-con (rape). You have been warned!!!

This story just kinda happened out of the blue. The idea and plot for the story has been hovering in my head for a while, but I just never sat down to write, then BAM my hands were typing it. Crazy.

I hope you enjoy the story and Please review :D

* * *

Your screams and tears taste like nectar to me. Addicting and sweet. I want more. I want everything that is yours. I want to taste all of you because you are mine. All mine. I own you. My slave. My pet. Mine. I'm your master and owner. I control you. I don't need to love nor require yours for I possess you. I dominate you.

Don't scream or you'll give us away. You don't want that do you? They'll ruin our fun. Saying that what I'm doing is wrong. Unautobot behavior. Disgusting. Uncivil. They'll take you away from me. We don't want that do we? No, of course not. You want your Master to be happy. You want me to enjoy you the way you deserve. Shush, you're too loud. Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again.

Ah, yes. Move like that. Keep moving. You feel so nice against me. So vulnerable. Completely weak. I like you this way. You should always be like this. Than again others would want to taste you as well, and we know I don't like to share. At least not sharing things that are mine.

They can have your brother though. I don't have much use for him. All he's doing is taking up space in that corner. Hushed and unmoving. Silent tears keep falling from his broken optics. He couldn't bear watching me take you that he destroyed them. Broke the sensitive glass with his very own fists. Pathetic. That's why I like you. You're not as pathetic as him. You learn quickly, he doesn't. That's why I had no choice but to tear out his vocals. He was always screaming and crying. It was annoying. You're not like that. You bottle it all inside you like a good slave.

You like it when I do that don't you? When I move quick and hard. You moan so nicely. I love hearing your voice when I'm deep inside you. Primus, you've blessed with a tight valve. It always stays so tight and snug around me. Makes me want you even more. Delicious. I'm going to fill you until you bleed my energon. That's all you're good for. Lying here like you don't want it but taking it all the same. As a slave, I know you want it deep down. Slaves like to make their masters happy and I'm your Master.

::Cliffjumper, we need you down in the conference room #3:: Optimus always sounds so calm. No matter the situation. Always the fearless leader.

Now. Now. No noises. They might hear you over the com. We don't want that, remember? If you keep trying to fight me, I'll punish you. You remember your last punishment? You wouldn't stop leaking down there, making a mess out of everything. Don't give me those frightened eyes, you know you deserve this. For all the cruelty your brother and you done against me. The pain and embarrassment. Thought you were in control didn't you? But you know better now. If you keep acting disrespectful towards your Master I'll punish brother also.

I thought so. You don't want that do you?

::I'll be there in a couple of klicks, Prime::

I just need a little more time to finish here. Then I'll be done and leave. You can then rest up until I come back because I know you'll miss me if I stay gone too long. Maybe I'll even be nice and untie you from the berth. When was the last time I did that? A couple weeks I think. You can then crawl to your pathetic brother and cuddle together like sparklings. I'm sure you'll try to tell him everything's going to be ok, but its not. He knows that. You know that. Too much has happened to leave here unscarred. Too much as changed for the shadows to recede. You belong to me forever. You know that.

I have to go now, so be quiet and stay here. Not like anyone comes down this way anyways. No reason to. Nothing here but you two and, a lot of the time, me. I think I'll leave you tied up for another day. I just love the way you look in that position. Tasty. Don't worry I won't be gone too long; it would be hard for me to deny that flavor of you.

You should see them. Devastation and sorrow. They all look so tired and worn out. As if their world collapsed upon their heads and they're stuck at the bottom in the dark. Kind of like you.

"Why can't we find them?" Poor Ratchet. He was hit the hardest by both yours disappearance. I think he thought of himself as some kind of surrogate creator of you two. I sometimes here him crying in that locked up med-bay of his when I walk past. He misses you. Imagine his expression if he were to ever find out you two have been here all this time, right under his olfactory housing. That would be a good laugh.

"I can't say, Ratch," the ever warming Jazz. He looks like robopup that was just kicked and beaten before being left of the side of road. "But I can swear to you we'll find them. I'll find them." Keep telling yourself that Jazz. You'll never find them. You're all looking in the wrong places and if you guys get too close, I'll just move them. And keep moving them. They belong to me after all and I don't plan of sharing them with any you.

"Maybe we should do another search party," Bumblebee always has to stick his own little advice in. Can't ever be quite. You know, he leaves the Ark the same time every morning to go out and search for you. He thinks he can find you as long as he doesn't give up. Stubborn fool.

"No, we can't keep separating our numbers with the Decepticons planning another attack," thank you Prowl. Always reliable to see reason. "We'll just have to accept that they have gone AWOL." I bet you would be in hysterics if you heard these words. They are planning on giving up looking for you. No more search parties. No more wanted posters. They'll have to accept that you're gone forever and forget all about you and your stupid brother.

Which reminds me I need to collect more energon for the both you? Can't be having you two offline on me now. When was the last time I fed either of you? I can't remember.

"You can't be serious, Prowl?" Just give up already Bumblebee. You'll never find them. Never.

"Prowl's right. We need to focus on the war now," negotiate away Prime. You're good at that. "We can't keep using resources on a search when Megatron and his army is right out side our doors. We just need to have faith that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will find their way back home." Never more beautiful words have been spoken by you, Prime.

It's over. They've given up on you.

Hear that, Sunstreaker? They're not going to be looking for you anymore. Not for you. Or for useless brother. Now I can do what I really want to do with you.

This lunar cycle we'll bond and you, my beautiful Sunstreaker, will forever belong to me. I'll control you both outside and in. Than once you're bonded to me and your spark is stable with mine, I'll off your brother. We won't need him alive anymore. You're spark will rely on mine and your brother's will be obsolete. You'll live on while your brother rusts in dust.

I think, for the final lesson, maybe I'll force you to kill him. Allow you to end your brother's suffering. Be the merciful killer. Saving your brother from me. I think I'll enjoy that show. I'll watch you break and shatter so I can rebuild and recreate you into the perfect doll. You won't fight me anymore, you'll beg for me to please you. To take you. You like the sound of that, Sunstreaker? Do you?

* * *

tbc...(yes this story will have another chapter(s) being added to it)I'm not that cruel to leave the story hanging like this.

Please review. I want to know what you guys think, plus reviews help fuel my mind and hands ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of problems with my computer. My laptop no longer likes my internet and my home computer (just got wiped) no longer has microsoft word. But I've finally got this chapter done. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter doesn't have anything bad in it, but I think it helps build the story and its characters.

Warnings: None for this chapter :D At least I don't think so...

Also: I don't own transformers. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

"Cliffjumper, wait!" What now?

"I was wondering if I could talk with you for a few nanoclicks. It'll be real quick if it's ok with yah." No.

"Sure, Jazz," I have to fake that stupid smile again. Hopefully this will be quick; I know how you hate waiting for me, _Sunny_.

"Cool," don't wave me over like I'm some kind of dog, you idiot. Just because I'm a minibot doesn't give everyone rights to act superior to me. Bots can get hurt for pissing me off by acting all high-and-mighty. A specific bot. "This way then. To my office." For now I'll play obedient and trot along at your heels, Jazz. I'll remind you another time that I can bite. Hard.

Primus, he can be annoying. I can hear his speakers humming some dull earth tune as his fingers snap to some make-believe beat. Calls it remixing. I call it nothing but a load of slagging scrap.

Still, he can't ruin my day. I've got big plans for tonight while everyone else is recharging. Big plans that involve you and me, Sunstreaker. I wish your bother didn't crush his optics because I would love to have him watch what I'll do to you tonight. Shivers of excitement are running up my spinal structure. Fun.

"Have a seat, Cliffy," I hate the stupid nickname. Why do bots feel like they have rights to changing or shortening my name? My name is Cliffjumper. If they have such a hard time saying it maybe they shouldn't be talking to me. At all.

"Alright," the stupid seat is made to company larger bots, such as Ultra Magnus or Optimus. Not for someone my size. Nothing is made to fit a minibot's size because we're only half the worth of a _real_ full sized bot. Slag them. Slag them all.

Jazz is just standing by the edge of his desk watching me. I can tell he's trying to read me. Look inside me without giving any clue of what exactly he is seeing. Special Ops tricks and such. Bumblebee has told me, in a whispering friendly banter, about how Jazz operates. How he decipher bots.

I'm not worried. He can't read me because he really doesn't know me. No one truly knows me. Which works great for me since that means no one knows my real potential on and off the battlefield. What I'm capable of.

If they saw you, Sunstreaker, they might start to understand. But they'll never see you again, so I'll settle with never being understood fully for what or who I am. I can live with that. For now.

"It's come to my attention that you've been disappearing for long periods of time," Slag. I was being careful. Showing up for my work rotations on time and even making appearances in the rec. room on occasions. There shouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary to notice. No one should have been noticing me disappearing for a _few_ earth hours. Not like anyone else don't spend time by themselves here.

"What do you mean?" Best play dumb. Jazz might see through but one should never admit to something or give away any information before knowing the other's first. Blurting out details before knowing the situation can get a mech in trouble.

"Your roommate, Bumblebee, told me that you haven't been sleeping in your room on most recharge cycles and that you've been more scarce around the Ark lately," don't look at me like you already know what I'm doing. If you did we both know I would be here at this moment. Standing or talking. With Autobots law I would be put away for, who knows how many, orns, but with you, dear Jazz, if you found out before anyone else, even an inkling of a feeling of what I was doing, I would be alive. You'd have taken me out and I would be laying dead here in your office, most likely. Oh, the credits I would pay to see your face when you would see the twins. See their faces and their pain.

Outside I show nothing but inside I can't stop the warm feelings rushing my body. Heating my spark with positive energy. And here I thought they said revenge was best served cold.

"Care to tell me where you have been," that doesn't sound very much like a question, Jazz. Authority and the power of giving orders are making you step over boundaries that you shouldn't go near.

"Just out and about," I'm telling you anything, but maybe I can play along with a different tune. One good thing about having a frame similar to Bumblebee's is that it's easier to pull off that I'm an innocent little mech with hurt robopup eyes.

"Listen," hook, line and sinker. "If you're out there," a giant wave of his arms, "looking for the twins, I can understand." Oh please. "You and they didn't get along too well," understatement of the century, "but they were comrades. Allies. We've all been together so long we've become this diverse family," I hate my family then, "and it can be scary and painful when we lose a family member." Is this how you are feeling, Jazz? Afraid that maybe Prowl or someone else close to you will disappear next? Leaning so casually against your own desk and trying to play it cool while you cuddle tightly to Prowl at night afraid of the dark. "I know that Optimus and Prowl have both issued the order to stop the search for Sunny and Sides, and, as Third in Command, it's also my responsibility to reinforce their decisions," Really? When did that start? "But," I knew that was coming, "I won't make you stop. As long as there is hope in finding them I won't make anyone willing to continue to search stop. I promise," such a brave smile falling like lead off your lips. But sure whatever you say, Jazz. I won't tell you otherwise.

I have to lower my head and avoid eye contact, the small smile on my lips and the happiness radiating from my optics would give me away. Pretending I'm embarrassed or abashed for being caught.

"That all?" I hope so. I've got plans for tonight that are being pushed further and further back because of this little _talk_.

"Yeah," heaving hands are patting me like I'm some dog on the head. Is that supposed to be comforting? "That's all. Sorry if I interrupted anything, Cliffjumper."

Without looking back, not a flicker of optics in his direction, I stand up and move for the exit. The longer I'm in this room the more I hating interlopers. Especially black, white and come with a blue visor. Don't know when to stay away.

"Hey, Cliffy?" The next mech who uses that nickname I'm going to take out their knee joints just to put them on eye level before I knock their CPU out of its casing.

"Yeah?" I pause at the door, the threshold to my freedom. Tilting my head slightly back I catch him in the corner of my optics.

"Be careful," his voice sounds so sad and pathetic, almost a lost whisper in the room. Next to Bumblebee, Jazz can do the hurt look the best. Maybe if he hadn't annoyed me so much this cycle I would feel a tug on my spark. Nope. No tug this time. "We don't need to be losing anymore mechs here."

"Don't worry, Jazz. I'll be careful," because I'm the hunter. I'm the master.

Before anymore words can be said I'm out the door. First the rec. room for some _extra_ energon, then to my favorite room in the entirety of the Ark. No more distractions. No more interferences. Its time for me to relieve some well built up stress and have some of my own version of fun.

I can hear my foot falls echo in the halls around me. They sound as though there is a double beat to their melody. A hollow melody that is about to befall a broken beauty and a shattered soul.

* * *

TBC...

Please leave a review. It helps me know how I'm doing and helps feed my creative monster. It feeds off of reviews. :D

Next chapter might be back to its original warnings. Watch out Sunny, Cliffjumper is on way to you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but RL has been a bitch(heartbreaks and funerals) and classes start next week. Busy, Busy, Busy. So here is the next chapter to my very 'sick and twisted' story. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Warnings: rape (no actual action, bur reference is in mind), language, angst, and some other stuff I'm sure (slash and etc...)...Also I have no Beta, so grammar and misspellings are sure to happen.

~~~~~Enjoy~~Chapter 3~~~~~

I can smell you in there. So moist and potent that it makes me want to hurt you even more. Your scent is beautiful and sinful, testing me to my limits of control. Not that I have any to begin with, my name is Cliffjumper for a reason. Caution and control isn't something I often guide myself by. But you. You I want to take to the limits of physical control and torture away all caution and consciousness from your very being. Tear away the layers of that are of only you and make them into an image that fits me.

You belong to me. Now and forever.

Beyond this door I know how you lay there bare to me in your sultry form. Moaning and crying, begging me to stop but all the more teasing me to continue. This is what you want. Attention. I'm giving it to you but on my terms, not yours, you selfish bitch. Always demanding that others bow down to your beauty but now we both know whose knees are the most soiled among us all. A tainted spark waiting for me to conquer.

Inside I can hear your engine stuttering and trying to recycle air, your brother's far more quiet and hushed from his curled position so far from the door. I won't have to worry about your brother anymore after tonight. His life will no longer be required to keep you alive. Split-spark annoyance.

Fingers deftly move across the numeral access pad, unlocking and unfolding the barrier between us. The lights wait for my voice demand to turn on, but I wait. Torturing you with the seconds. The backlight of the hall strikes across the opposite wall. My silhouette of shadow reaches for you and I want you to see that your master has returned. I want to hear your spark humming in rotting fear of what this means of what is to come.

Sobbing won't save you.

Moving quietly in, each step I take echoing in the dark. I move until I'm next to that slab of berth I've left you on chained so provocatively. Always teasing and tempting me with that body and valve of yours. I find the tears and rips pleasurable and pleasant to my optics.

Moaning and the scraping of metal upon metal announce that your brother is aware that I'm in the room as well. Blind but not deaf, or maybe he can sense me through you. A nuisance none the less.

I want you now. Right now.

With that I'm ready to turn on the lights to look upon you in your true glory. To see your ruined beauty that shines under any tinted light. I want to see you.

"C-Cli-Cliffjumper?"

There standing in the light cascading from the door, with it reflecting off his helmet like some earthly deity's saint's halo, stood bumblebee. The master of nuisances and a good-bot of naivety. Did the idiot follow me? I wouldn't put it past him.

"W-what are…what a-are yo-you doing?" Unable to believe anyone could want to do harm to others willingly. He even believes that there is some form of goodness in the worst of Decepticons, Megatron.

I think he's about to cry. Poor little sparkling, probably never even interfaced before. Too bad, so sad.

"What it look like I'm doing?" Let's see if that sub-compact CPU of his can come up with the right answer to that twisted little question?

"A-are yo-you…W-why…P-please tell m-me this is-isn't…," taking a deep breath, trying to calm his shattered nerves I watch him turn his optics off for a few seconds. Rebooting probably. His back struck straightens and his optics flash back on, the soft blue of his innocence sharpened to a tempered turquoise. "I'm taking you in, Cliffjumper."

Ok, that might be the funniest line I've ever heard from this yellow bug, but I really don't feel like laughing. Not because I'm afraid of his words but because I've already had this scenario planned out with every occupant of the Ark. I would make Prowl proud. Tactical advantage is mine here because already Bumblebee was in my domain.

The chains around your limbs tremble and shuffle, you're trying to move to get a better view of your savior. Your optics are trying to so hard to stay bright and on. Energon deficiency and multiple other failures luring you into reserving what energy you have left. I smile at both you and Bumblebee. You shiver under that smile, already knowing what it means. Bumblebee continues to stand there before like some Primus' sent hero.

Heroes never live to see the end.

Before he can move towards his own blaster hidden his subspace, I have my crosshairs trained over his spark. Targeting to kill. He doesn't move and freezes on the spot. I wonder if he tried radioing for help yet? If he has he probably already knows I have a blocker hidden somewhere in the general area. Can't have mechs calling for help, now can I?

"Before I decide the next step in this one sided dance, how about I give you an offer?" I know the answer already, but I just want to see his face to the question.

Staying quiet, Bumblebee continues to stand there, frozen half way to unlocking his subspace, his optics judging and evaluating me. It annoys me.

"How about I give you one of the twins and we call it good? You can have Sideswipe all to yourself?" The smile that slowly crawled on my face turns sharply. The frown can burn the stars. "But, Sunny, is mine."

The look on his face is priceless. I'm going to sleep well tonight seeing that expression of disgust and horror etching itself smoothly across that pale face.

My finger pulls tighter on the trigger, readying itself for the final remark. You're crying and trying to scream beyond the voice modulator I've place so conveniently over your throat.

"No? Well, that was my final offer," now I'm really smiling. I'm actually twitchy with a vamp of adrenaline and energy. I've been waiting for this moment. "Goodbye, Bumblebee."

Bang!

* * *

tbc...

I'm thinking maybe one (maybe two) chapters to go. I'm thinking of a Sunstreaker point of view, but up in the air about that decision. Also, sorry that the chapter is so short, been busy and decided to write this chapter on the spur of the moment.

Also I've been attacked by two other plot bunnies for potential stories. Not sure if I'll have time to write them or not, I might just drop them off somewhere maybe, not sure. I want to finish this story (since I don't have a good track record of finishing multiple chapter stories...I get distracted!). Anyone interested in hearing the plots or something, just drop me a line (neither plots involve rape or anything that dark, in fact one is really kind of romantic 3 )

Thanks for reading and please leave a review :D


End file.
